Not Mine
by Celebithil Tindomiel
Summary: Post movie RoyWinry oneshot summary: He loved her, but she would never rightfully be his. I'm horrible at summaries, story is MUCH better than the summary sounds. please read and review!


**A/N:** My second FMA oneshot to post even though I wrote this one before the Lust fic I posted. I love this pairing and I thought I should write a fanfic of them because there are too few RoyWinry fics and supporters.

**Not Mine**

Roy stared out the window behind his desk. He watched as the young automail mechanic greeted his First Lieutenant. Seeing the girl always reminded him of what he had done - of everyone he had killed. He could never rid himself of the image of the blood stained framed photograph of a young girl in the hand of the dead doctor. He opened the top drawer of his desk. In his desperation for forgiveness he had taken the picture. He stared at the young innocent looking child for a moment before turning the picture over. After Marcoh had stopped him from killing himself, he had written two words - "Remember. Rockbell." He shook his head, placing the picture back in the drawer and slamming it shut. He couldn't stand the idea that he had killed both of her parents and was continuing on as he did.

A knock on the door broke him from his thoughts. He instinctively reached towards his pocked for his glove. As the door opened, though, he stopped.

"General?"

He easily recognized Riza's voice without looking up. He sighed. She was here and he could no long drown in his own thoughts.

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Riza walked into the room.

"Miss Rockbell is here."

Roy stood and walked over to the other side of his desk. He nodded and Riza stepped aside to allow Winry to walk into the room.

"Hello Miss Rockbell."

"Hello General."

Her voice sounded almost hostile. Riza glanced between them. Because of Winry's frequent visits here and because Roy had stopped chasing after every available female, everyone at Central knew that the two were involved in some kind of relationship. Riza took one last glance at Roy before leaving.

"You don't sound happy to be here."

Roy studied the girl for a moment. As his eyes trailed down her body, she responded.

"I don't enjoy being called upon."

Roy frowned.

"I didn't call on you. I asked you to come here. You could have said no."

Winry glared at him. She walked across the room until she was standing right in front of him.

"What do you want, then?"

Roy pushed Winry's hair behind her ear.

"Were you busy?"

"I was giving Den a bath."

She noticed that his hand lingered on her cheek.

"Den?"

"My dog…"

"Oh right…"

Roy's hand dropped.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was softer than the first time she had asked. Roy sighed, looking down at her.

"What do I always want?"

Winry glared at him and took a step back.

"What am I your whore?"

Roy looked away from her. He couldn't handle having her look at him like that.

"Actually, every time I remember you coming onto me."

"You're such a bastard."

Her voice was barely above a whisper as she moved to slap him. Roy grabbed her wrist, his eyes on her again.

"What do I always want when you come here?"

He watched as her eyes fell to the floor. She pulled her wrist out of his grip.

"I'm not marrying you just because you feel guilty about killing my parents."

Roy nodded and walked past her.

"Fine."

Winry sighed and turned to look at him.

"Roy, wait!"

Roy stopped, but didn't turn to look at her. Winry walked around so that she was standing in front of him. She slipped her right arm around his neck and placed her left hand on his chest. Roy ran his hand through her hair.

"Yes Winry?"

His eyes seemed to be seeking something out in hers - an emotion, stronger than the ones she cared to share with him.

"Please don't go."

Roy leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Then marry me."

Winry shook her head, quickly looking away from him.

"I can't."

She slowly looked up, biting her lip nervously.

"Can't you just be happy with what we have now?"

Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He kissed her again. In mere moments, Winry found herself with her back against the wall, arching against Roy as his hand teased her under her skirt. She moaned softly, nipping at his neck. Roy moved his hand out from under her skirt and began to move up under her shirt. His hands continued upwards, his fingers trailing across her stomach and stopped finally to caress her breasts. Winry moaned again, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. Her small hands reached forward, unzipping his pants. Roy's hand fell to her skirt again, pulling down her underwear. Roy froze at her entrance, hearing a name escape her lips in a pleasured gasp, the name he always heard from her.

"Ed…"

He entered her gently, picking her up. Her legs wrapped around him, giving him a better position as he moved in and out of her. He'd come to hate the name, more than he ever had before. It was always his name, always that damn Fullmetal. Roy knew her heart wasn't his, but he would never stop trying to make her happy… never stop trying to make her forget. He spent everyday hoping that it will be his name that she whispers - that she moans - him that she dreams about… him that she loves.


End file.
